


The woman who will be remembered

by AlAngel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (emotional) hurt, Donna is awesome, F/M, River knows the Doctor like no one else, bitter sweet end, h/c but more hurt, listen to River, one-sided, rejection-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You fell for the Doctor but with Rose in the picture you feel like you’re not needed anymore. (Reader Insert for SEASON 1 to 4)





	1. Season 1 & 2

Title: The woman who will be remembered   
Characters: Nine, Ten, Reader, Rose, Jack  
Pairing: (For now One-sided) Doctor x Reader  
Words: 1.5k  
Warnings: (emotional) hurt, rejection-ish, h/c but more hurt,  
Summary: You fell for the Doctor but with Rose in the picture you feel like you’re not needed anymore. (Reader Insert for SEASON 1 & 2)  
...

You started traveling with the Doctor long before Rose. By the time the two of you met the blonde you were a pretty great team - ‘fantastic’ even, according to the Doctor himself. So you didn’t think too much about the new human in the TARDIS. Rose was fun, clever and a great friend - much nicer than the Adam guy that tagged along for a short time, she never gave you any reason to dislike her. Well, apart from the part where you felt the Doctor pulling away. Rose fascinated him and you saw the worry in his eyes whenever she wandered off. That as such wasn’t a reason to dislike Rose, you couldn’t blame her for the Doctor being the Doctor and caring about his companions. He wouldn’t be the man you secretly loved if he didn’t care.

But the one thing that changed everything was when the three of you met Captain Jack. This time it wasn’t just worry about Rose wandering off in WWII London, this time you saw the suspicion and jealousy when he looked at Jack and Rose. He was very subtle and the blonde woman never noticed as you did - if Jack caught on he never said anything - but it was plain as day light to you. The Doctor was in love with Rose.

From now on you saw it whenever you looked at the two of them. Right there. In your face.

You grew sick of it. So sick. It wasn’t fair, you were there first… But that didn’t seem to matter anymore. You actually understood that Mickey guy Rose left behind pretty well. You were sick about seeing the person you cared about so much run around with someone else. That’s why you decided to back out the first chance given.

That time when you were in Cardiff facing another one of the Slitheens seemed like the best chance you would ever get to run. It was the closest to your own time you might get in months and there was no way you were watching these two for so long.

“Doctor?”

“What is it, (y/n)?”

“I’m staying.”

“Where?”

“Right here. In Cardiff.”

He looked at you in surprise. As if he never thought about you leaving or you being anywhere but at it his side. You couldn’t blame him, you hadn’t thought it possible for a long time either. How ignorant had you been to assume to stay with him forever?

“What would you want in Cardiff?!”

“I dunno yet.” You shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”

“We could take you home…?” It sounded like a question. Sweet and innocent and so much like Rose just wanted to get rid of you. At least that was what your jealous mind told you.

“Nop, I’m fine. Cardiff is great.”

The three of you were standing outside the TARDIS with Jack, though he seemed uninterested in your little drama.

“Cardiff is a great place.” He said. “Why linger when she wants to stay for some sightseeing? You already said bye to your friend Mickey, Rose, guess you’re not the only one leaving someone in Cardiff.”

And that was when Jack pushed Rose into the TARDIS after she said quick good byes to you. It was just you and the Doctor now.

“She was right, we could take you home.”

“Nah you guys keep running. That’s what you do. You’re fantastic at running.”

“You too. You are fantastic and…”

“And I’ll be fantastic on earth from now on. Good bye, Doctor.”

You hugged him close. One last time before going back to being an ordinary human. You would miss the stars, the adventures and him most of all.

“I lost her.”

You were in the TARDIS once again. It had just appeared close to your apartment. You didn’t know how much time had passed for the Doctor, but you had only been in Cardiff for some months. The city was beautiful and so unlike the place you lived before you met him. But no matter how much you liked your new life there, you couldn’t help yourself when you heard the TARDIS whooshing outside. You ran, out of the apartment, slamming the door and right outside on the street. The doors of the police box were wide open and you entered with a broad grin. But the grin vanished as soon as you saw the young man in the suit sitting on the ground, back against the console and head on his knees. He looked terrible - And like a total stranger.

“I lost her.”

Were the first words he said. And really it was all he had to say. You didn’t know this face, but you knew the person whose old face made your heart beat faster. You didn’t need to ask who 'she’ might be, you just knew. This was the Doctor who must have lost Rose.

Before you could have decided what to do however, the TARDIS went into flight mode. The front door closed and the typical whooping told you about its departure. What?! How was that…?

Suddenly there was a third person on board with you and the sad Doctor. A woman. In her wedding dress.

Later, a lot later actually after a show down with a bloody talking giant spider thingy, the Doctor asked you and Donna (miss wedding dress with no pockets) to come with him. Donna said her good byes pretty fast - Maybe to give you alone time with the man who almost got himself killed in his raging against the spider. She was a clever woman with quite a mouth.

“Will you come? Once again?”

He looked to hopeful, almost pleading. You never saw that look on his old face, where so much was hidden behind sarcasm. This man wore his emotions a lot more obvious.

“Of course I understand if you made… a new life. Without me. In Cardiff.”

You considered it. There was still all that anger about Rose and her having what you always wanted. But… This was the Doctor, the man who was, before everything went wrong with your unrequited crush and Rose, your friend. The Doctor, your amazing friend from the stars, needed you to help cope with his loss. He needed you. YOU. It made you feel a little proud and warm on the inside. He hadn’t forgotten you, he still needed you as his friend.

“Of course, I’ll come” You smiled. “Who else should keep you from starting wars with giant spiders and their groom minions?”

He smiled and so did you. It was good to be back, good to have your friend back.

“Well Allons-y then, (y/n)!”

“Fantastic.”

You instantly felt comfortable around each other again. Still none of you talked about the time you had spent in Cardiff. You didn’t pester him with questions about Rose and their adventures. The only thing you needed to know was that your friend lost someone who meant worlds to him.

One day the two of you had a quiet break from your adventures. Or at least you thought you did. It was modern day London, you didn’t bother checking the exact year since you only came for relaxing and ice cream.

“I never told her what I felt.” The Doctor was wistfully looking at the water of the Thames. “Burned a whole sun up to say good bye, but I never got to the words that matter.”

“You burned a sun for her.” Wow that was an awful lot for just a good bye. “I think that tells her a lot about what you feel.”

“But I never said it.”

“Not with words…”

He looked at you. There was again all that hopefulness, mixed with all the sadness of the great loss he suffered.

“Doctor…” You took a deep breath. “The way you looked at her? She must be thick to not know.”

First he looked puzzled, then there was the greatest smile you ever saw on his face. His eyes light up, he seemed so happy and relieved but also flushed and shy.

“You… ahm… noticed?” You nodded and a frown appeared on his face. “But you didn’t leave because of that, did you? Rose is great and I… care very much about her. But… you know I care about you too, right?! I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted on the TARDIS. You’re my friend.”

The great problem with being friends with a smart man was that often you couldn’t hide a thing from him. Normally you never did, hiding things from a friend seemed stupid. But you couldn’t just tell him your true reasons for leaving. However you also couldn’t have him doubting that you knew you’d always been his friend.

“It’s alright. I was fine in Cardiff.” Neither confirming nor declining his suspicion. You knew this wouldn’t be the last of it, but before he could ask further you heard shouts.

“The hospital! It just vanished!”

“So much for a quiet day. Allons-y!”


	2. Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren’t the only one who fell for the Doctor. Having someone else who made the same mistakes opens your eyes for things you didn’t see before (Reader Insert for SEASON 3)

Title: The woman who will be remembered – Part 2  
Characters: Ten, Reader, Martha, Prof Smith :)  
Pairing: (For now One-sided) Doctor x Reader  
Words: 2.3k  
Warnings: h/c  
Summary: You aren’t the only one who fell for the Doctor. Having someone else who made the same mistakes opens your eyes for things you didn’t see before (Reader Insert for SEASON 3)  
....

Martha was just like you. The girl who loved the Doctor. But this time he didn’t love the new companion on TARDIS back - as he did with Rose. He loved her, like he loved you, as a companion and a friend.

The three of you were a great team, meeting Shakespeare and travelling the universe. Not even the Doctor forgetting who he truly was could break your close companionship. In hiding he was vulnerable and it was up to you and Martha to keep the teacher with the silly dreams hidden. The silly man who tried to court the nurse - Or actually the old friend who played to nurse to keep close and watch over him and the school. It was flattering and often made your heath beat faster to have this kind of attention from him. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t the man you loved. All the time when he talked about his dreams you saw the brilliant man you fell for. But as soon as the teacher spoke to the woman who tended to the hurts of his students, that man was gone. Smith would never be the man you loved and so you would never be able to agree to any of his propositions of walks or dances.

“I never saw the Doctor like that.” Martha said one day. “He is so human.”

“That’s the point.” You replied with a slight smile. “So the family can’t find him.”

“Well yeah I know that.” Martha rolled her eyes. “I meant his… courting you thing.” She paused for a second. “You say courting in 1911, right?”

“I don’t know.” You giggle.

“Neither do I, but let’s stick with courting for now.” Martha decided. “It makes him human, this being awkward and shy about a dance.”

“Dances and courting are a big deal at this time.”

“To humans.”

“To humans.” You agree.

“It is weird to see him like this. He always seemed so much faster and cleverer than us ordinary humans.”

“To him we aren’t ordinary.” You said thinking about the Doctor who spends his life protecting silly little earth.

“I always wonder why.”

You had no answer to that. How could a man so brilliant, fast and clever be so fascinated by a species as dull, dumb and childish as the human race?

“So do I.”

“You’ve met him a long time ago?” Martha asked. You never really talked about what you left behind to travel with the Doctor.

“I guess I did.”

“He always seems so close to you. And at the same time you’re distant. I don’t get it.”

Her words made you think about how the last time you got close to the Doctor went so wrong, how you almost lost this great man as your friend because your heart couldn’t bare seeing him with someone else. Did you keep your distance now? It did never occur to you. It was a friendship just like in old times that bound you to the Doctor. Nothing more, you made sure of that. He needed a friend now and you had to make sure he had what he needed in you.

“We’re friends.”

“Of course you are!” Martha said “but I see you looking at him sometimes. And then there are others times…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say. “I feel like an outsider sometimes.”

“Because you don’t get how I look at him?” You try to laugh light heartedly. “Martha the man is mad! And so are we for running with him.”

“We must be.” That mad her crack a smile. “Although you have been around longer - You are the madder one. I guess that’s why the human Doctor wants to keep you so close. He takes the close bond he still feels with you for love.”

“I saw him human like this before.” You thought back to the time just before Martha joined you in TARDIS. The sadness the Doctor felt about losing Rose, the anger and the pain of loneliness, you had seen it all in the eyes of the man whom you had known a long time yet whose face you only met recently. “It was a mass.”

“Let’s hope this ends better.”

“When a great man tries to hide behind the mask of simplicity, it will only take time to reveal his true face.”

“We’re in for a shit storm, aren’t we?”

“We run with madness. A shit storm won’t even cover it.”

Unfortunately you were right. The family found you, but the Doctor refused to be a time lord again. You might have gotten the stupid watch back from the little boy, but it was no good unless the Doctor accepted who he was.

“Doctor…” You tried to talk to him.

“Don’t call me that.” He looked angry. “That is the man in my dreams. But I’m me.”

“You’re so much more. You are the man who stands between earth and destruction, between humanity and pain, between peace and war.”

“Tell me if I am a man of peace how come I’m running and bringing those creatures here to kill the innocent towns people?”

You had no answer to that. What were you supposed to say? He brought indeed destruction and murder.

“(Y/n), you knew all along who I apparently am… was… might be. You seemed to understand me in a way no one else here could. Tell me, this other me what is he to you that you can see through me so easily?”

“He’s my friend.”

“But you refused me getting close! You were around but never here. What sort of friend is close but never there?”

“The one that keeps you save. The one that has your back without asking you for anything.”

“I asked for a dance.” As you danced with Rose, your brain supplied quietly.

“And I refused. What you ask for is not always what you want.”

“How dare you tell me what I want? I am me, I am capable of knowing what I want and what not. Maybe I was the Doctor but now I am me.”

“You will always be the Doctor.” You smiled kindly and laid a hand on his arm. “My friend.”

He looked at you with so much confusion and uncertainty, his eyes troubled with the thought of deciding.

“Would you have gone for the dance with him?” He asked all of a sudden. “Was I the right face with the wrong man inside?”

“You are amazing, Mr Smith, a great teacher and support for these boys.” You answered. “And I would have gladly danced with such a great man. Yet a dance means a promise in this time, a promise of love and stability.”

“One you can’t give?”

“One both of us wouldn’t be able to keep.” You smiled. “The Doctor loved another and if he’s one thing than it’s loyal and honest.”

“He must be a good man.” Smith said slowly, thinking about his words carefully. “To have a friend like you.

"Maybe I am this Doctor and we will find out soon enough… Just… right now I want you to know that am I not yet the Doctor again, so I can tell you without knowing this person he loved, that I would have gladly gone for that dance with you.”

“So would have I.” You squeezed his hands “But please right here there is no room for dances. You need to bring the Doctor back. We need him.”

“As you wish.” He took your hand and brought it to his lips. “As you wish, (y/n).”

You never spoke of it again. First it was the family that needed taking care of and then Jack stumbled back into your life. And that was just the beginning of endless trouble.

With Martha off to wherever the Doctor had send her it was only you, Jack and Martha’s family on that ship (or ministry of defence as the master called it). A year that never was as Jack called it later. A year of slavery as you saw it.

The master had his very own way of getting to you, torture just as bad as Jack and everyone else suffered only in a way that hurt so much more than physical pain could.

“Massage time!” Declared the new self-declared ruler of the earth. “I think I’ll have the girl who was left behind again!”

All the other girls he would hit on seemingly without any complaints from his dutiful stupid wife. But not with you.

“365 days later and you’re still here. While Martha Jones was saved.” He smiled “How does it feel to be left behind? Not considered worth saving?”

You never replied him. It hurt every time but you would never ever let him see it. It didn’t matter if you stayed behind, didn’t matter why the Doctor chose Martha - she was brilliant after all. If there was one thing you trusted in completely then it was that this wasn’t the end. It might be brilliant strong Martha Jones saving the day or maybe the Doctor or even you strangling the Master during one of his stupid massages one day. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was to keep going. Because 365 days wasn’t for ever and for ever wasn’t decided in 365 days.

In the end it was Martha Jones who came back. She and the whole planet earth stood behind the one man who could undo a whole year and set everything right.

When it was all over and the Doctor was holding the Master you saw the desperation in his eyes - And you saw Lucy with the gun. It was her choice, one she earned in your eyes. Ending a life was a terrible thing but… Saving one from imprisonment - even if it was in the Doctor’s care - wasn’t so bad after all. Lucy ended the drums and set the man she loved free. Maybe it was her kindness that made the Master chose her in the first place.

“I’m getting out.” Martha confined in you at a quiet moment.

“You’re what?”

“Leaving.” Martha smiled sadly “My family needs me. More than the Doctor does. He has you after all.”

“But, Martha, …” You liked Martha. It was nice to have some else only half mad with you. Plus you didn’t want to be Rose, you didn’t want to make her feel like she had to go. Martha just proved how worthy she was of being a companion to the Doctor, she had walked the earth to tell his story.

“I promised myself years ago to get out before I was stuck pining after a guy who would never look at me twice.” She took a deep breath. “Maybe you should too. I don’t know. I’m a doctor, not a shrink. I can’t tell you what to do. But… (y/n), don’t waste your life. It’s too short to be nothing but second best for someone.”

You swallowed. Martha was absolutely right, of course she was. But… Last time you left it was just before the Doctor needed you the most.

“Thank you.” You replied carefully. “But I’m first and before everything his friend. I love him, but that’s alright who wouldn’t? Rose, you, me, we’re all examples for how he is so… him, that we can’t help but love him for it, because of it.”

“I think you’re different than me or Rose.” Martha shook her head before she hugged you and whispered “You’re special. And one day, if he gets really really lucky he will understand that.”

“You didn’t look surprised about her going.” Martha had just left the TARDIS. For good.

“She told me.”

“You knew about her being…” he gestured between himself and the closed door, still looking confused.

“I did.” You confirmed. “Even before she told me.”

“I didn’t.” He looked at you, full of surprise and wonder. “How couldn’t I not see it? Am I getting old?”

“I think you only see what you want to see in us. We’re companions for a while, but deep down you know we will never, we just can’t, stay for ever. It is our fault for forgetting that we’re only human.”

He looked at you for a long time. His face considering but unreadable. “There is nothing only human about anyone I’ve met.” He jumped up and took both your hands in his. “What the master said about you wasn’t true. I would never leave you behind like that. I’m sorry for Cardiff, sorry for not seeing that you didn’t really want out. That I drove you off, made you feel replaceable. I never…”

“I’m not saying it’s okay, but… I guess I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago.” You take a deep breath. “And I’m sorry for being so… distant as Martha put it.”

“I broke your faith in me. And then I came running back, asking you to be my friend again… (y/n), what did I do?” He looked at you so helpless.

“Doctor… You just lost Martha maybe we shouldn't…”

“Oh no I’m not letting you off like this again. (Y/n), there were so many times since we met up again that we should have talked.” He squeezed your hands. “Stop being brave. I know I hurt you and yet here you are, still with me. Tell me, (y/n) …“

"Tell you what?” You asked softly when he didn’t seem to finish that sentence.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “So much I wonder, so much I need to ask you, but… It all seems like the wrong thing to ask, not important enough. There’s only… (y/n), will you stay? Can you stay? Be my friend again, not the one protecting me from others, from myself. All I need is my friend to be my friend again.”

“Are you asking me to be your friend - Like a four year old?” You smiled which made him grin. He wrapped his arms around you.

“A nine hundred year old kindergartener, maybe.” He held you a little closer a little more desperate. “You’re my friend. I should be the one taking care of you. And I will now. I will never forget again who you are. The girl who always stood by me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna seems to see things in your relationship that neither of you sees. Still meeting TenTwo makes the Doctor see how much he changed since he was the man first that lost his hand on Christmas Day. (Reader Insert for SEASON 4)

Title: The woman who will be remembered – Part 3  
Characters: Ten, Reader, Donna, Martha, Rose, Mickey, TenTwo, River  
Pairing: Doctor x Reader  
Words: 2.2k  
Warning: h/c, more comfort this time, sad end, the author is so so sorry  
Summary: Donna seems to see things in your relationship that neither of you sees. Still meeting TenTwo makes the Doctor see how much he changed since he was the man first that lost his hand on Christmas Day. (Reader Insert for SEASON 4)

...  
Donna was awesome. There was never a dull moment with her running around the TARDIS. You absolutely loved it.

Even seeing a man being thrown into a giant brain wasn’t as bad. Well who are you kidding, it was gross. But still worth it for hearing the Ood sing, that was truly beautiful.

“We should take surprise trips more often.” You grinned at Donna “Maybe you get to wear your summer dress next time.”

“Oi watch it. How was I to know this thing went straight for the coldest plant in existence?”

“I can think of at least three colder ones.” Smirked the Doctor. “I always wanted to learn skiing…”

“I hate you. Both of you.” Donna decided.

“Now seriously where do we want to go?”

“You mean if you managed to actually get it right?” You smirked.

“Now, (y/n), when was my timing anything but splendid?” The Doctor asked.

“Do you want the long list or the short one?”

“You two sound like an old married couple sometimes.” Donna rolled her eyes fondly. You paused for a second. After your talk with the Doctor after the Master happened and with Martha gone, everything did go back to the good old times. Only a thousand times better.

“Well I didn’t get asked if I were his wife by a Roman former-Pompeii-man who thought I was Celtic and from Barcelona.”

“He changed his mind to sister, thank you very much.” Donna replied.

“Because you look so much alike.” All three of you had a good laugh. Just before the phone Martha gave the Doctor rung. Well it was decided then. Another trip to go old earth.

Having both Martha and Donna on board was great. Sontarans sucked, but the rest was still awesome. Having the doctor, the loneliest man in the universe, surrounded by so many friends made you happy. His face was so much brighter these days, even when you crashed into this weird war thing and the Doctors own genetic flesh and blood turned out to be a soldier.

“So if I’m the Doctors daughter…” Jenny looked at you very curious. “Does that make you my step mum or something?”

“Am… what?” You asked rather unintelligently.

“You know we don’t have the same genes but you’re with my dad now.” Jenny rolled her eyes at how thick you were. “The whole patchwork family thing with awkward Christmas dinners and all of that. I’d like that, don’t you? I’d even pretend to hate you - that would make for a fun Christmas. But I’m not having any poisonous apples that sounds like rubbish.”

“Have you been talking Donna about this?” Before Jenny was able to answer that, you interrupted. “No, never mind. I know she is behind this since you would have zero clue about the stepmother apple earth fairy tale otherwise.” You paused. “Jenny, I’m not with your dad. We aren’t like that, I’m his friend.”

“So is Donna.” Agreed Jenny. “But he never makes adorable concerned faces at Donna when he’s sure she isn’t watching.”

“He’s watching out for all his friends!” You protested.

“I know and that’s great. He will do anything to save this Martha person - like a soldier would for his comrades.” Jenny looked at you again, curious and wondering. “But with you it’s different. Donna says that’s cause he loves you but is too thick to see it.” Another pause while you just opened your mouth and closed it again. What had Donna been telling that poor girl?! “You love him too though? He’s like my genetic engineered dad, don’t hurt him or I’ll get cross.”

“Did Donna tell you to say that too?”

“Jepp. But the point still stands. If you hurt him he will get moody and brooding and he is no fun like that.”

“So I promise not to hurt him. End of the conversation?”

“Can I tell Donna I made you say you loved him?” Jenny asked with a cheeky grin.

“Nop.”

“Pfff, you and Dad would be a perfect match. You are both no fun.”

“You’re funny.” The woman with the big curly hair, Professor something, said. “But arguing whether that library computer has the same face as some fairy tale prince is really not helping right now.”

“I was just saying he totally looks like Prince Charming.”

“That guy from the American show?” Donna interrupted. “Yeah, he does.”

“See?”

“The Doctor always keeps the strangest people around.” The Professor said with a smile. “The redhead is Donna and what’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Strange?” You asked. “Well it’s (y/n) and since you know the Doctor so well I’d say you definitely fall into the same category.”

The woman, Professor Song you remembered, looked at you very curious. “(Y/n) you say? Well hello.”

“Do you know each other?” Donna looked confused.

“No!” You said while Professor Song just smiled. “Normally I’d say ‘spoilers’, but since the Doctor is out of earshot I’ll make an exception.” She paused to settle on the right words. “Your name, (y/n), is one no one who travels with the Doctor will ever forget.”

You stayed behind with Donna when the Doctor went on his Midnight trip, thinking about what Professor Song told you. Seeing her pass was one of the saddest good byes and you had only known her for a day. But the whole time you felt like there was more to her than you knew. After the Doctor returned from his trip the firs thing he did was he banned knock knock jokes from the TARDIS, period, with no exceptions. The man was sometimes just like Jenny said, no fun.

The stolen Earth was stolen? What? How should a planet just vanish into nothing? It was the whole bloody planet! Lucky the Shadow Proclamation was so helpful… not. All they did was get excited about the Last Time Lord and be rude to Donna - Who was important, thank you very much.

“So you’re the last time lord’s girlfriend?” The rude woman asked while you sat next Donna - who would apparently suffer some loss soon.

“No.” Was your answer the same time as Donna said “Soon to be. Well as soon as they open their bloody eyes.”

“Donna.” You warned. Your home planet was stolen, you weren’t in the mood for her messing around.

“State of denial.” Donna said to the woman, totally ignoring you.

“I can see that.” She, the traitorous albino witch as you called her now, replied with an understanding smile. Your day really really couldn’t get worse.

Just kidding. It went so much worse. After following bees and later a phone call you reunited with all your former allies. Every one of them. Especially Rose.at some stage of travelling with the Doctor you had decided that never seeing a Darlek again in your life was still too soon. Unfortunately the adventure with the stolen Earth was definitely not your lucky day.

After endless turmoil, people from parallel universes turning up – Rose apparently brought Micky and her mum too – you all stood on the bridge of the Darlek ship to witness two Doctors and Donna. They were bloody fantastic!

You had always known Donna was more than her big mouth and attitude but seeing her here and now being the most important woman in the universe made you incredibly proud. Proud of her, proud to be her friend and proud to know that one day she herself might realise that she was so much more than what she saw when she looked in the mirror.

After everything had quieted down and the earth was back in place it was time to sort out the chaos of all those different people meeting. The easiest was probably Micky and Martha, both of them had grown so much since you first met them and you could feel a connection to both of them. All three of you knew what it was like to love someone who would never look at you like you looked at them.

That was probably why Martha pulled you into an extra-long hug for goodbyes. Before leaving she whispered: “You deserve someone who loves you back. Go find them.” As you watched her and Micky leave a smile spread across your face, because Martha Jones had found someone who deserved and appreciated her.

The next good bye was so much harder. Two doctors needed to bring Rose Taylor and her mom back into an alternate dimension. You saw the pain written in both their faces, although it looked different for both of them. Your Doctor’s pain was made of grief and loss, while the more human doctor looked just sad and a bit angry at everything. Deciding you didn’t want to be part of this good bye you gave Rose a quick wave and stayed behind in the TARDIS with Donna.

“You know only one of them still loves her, right?”

“Donna” You sighed “out there that’s Rose Taylor. A part of him will always love her.”

“Not like he loves you” Donna insisted “Believe me I understand that man like no one else. The Doctor came to terms with losing her a long time ago. You helped him deal with it. The new one still loves her, because he’s too human to understand what your Doctor learned.”

You looked at Donna questioning, not understanding a dingle thing she said. “Really loving someone is more than expecting to be with them forever. Loving someone means giving them your forever in return. Unconditionally. I think seeing Rose again made him understand why he turned to you of all people after he lost her.”

“Because I’m his friend”

“You know you’re more than that, (y/n)” A voice from the entrance of the TARDIS said “I’ve just been too busy being a timey-whimey time lord to see that. Martha and Donna are my friends. But you? You’re different. You are the one person in the universe I trust to see me raging, hurt, angry, excited and every other silly emotion. You are the one I always turn to when I need someone at my side, someone I know is strong, brilliant and kind. Sorry it took me an awful long time to really see it – may I say in my defence that two hearts are much more complicated than one?”

“What are you saying?”

“I love you, (y/n)” His beautiful eyes met yours “With both my hearts”

“I… I love you too”

You came home from visiting your friend Donna. It was quite intriguing to see how not remembering the doctor had changed her. She was different, less strong and secure. She was still tough but not in the way your Donna had learned. This Donna didn’t know her worth like she deserved to and it broke your heart.

With a sigh you dropped your keys on the small table of your hallway. You were about to head to your kitchen to make dinner when your eyes landed on two envelopes. One was the standard white but without a stamp attached to it while the other was dark blue and without stamp too.

You shook your head, sure you hadn’t picked that mail out of your mailbox yourself.

Starting with the white one your finger trembled slightly as you opened it. A small folded piece of ordinary paper was inside.

 

(y/n), I miss you. Please stay safe. And… hug her from me. You both deserved the stars. Actually you deserved the sun and moon and stars and everything in between. And I’m sorry for only realising it when it was too late and somebody else needed your friendship even more. I know it wasn’t all me who made Donna understand how important she is. Make her see that woman again. And look out for you too. Donna saved the world, but you saved both of us.

 

Small tears rolled down your cheeks as you hold the letter tight. It sounded an awful lot like goodbye. And although you had already imagined there would be no way for you and him to ever be together the words still broke your heart. You could only imagined how hard it must have been on both of his to write this.

Trying to distract yourself from the pain you opened the blue letter. Your eyes, still filled with watery tears, wandered the lines and a loud sob escape you as the words sunk in.

 

Dear (y/n), I’m so sorry. If you get this it has been an hour after the doctor left you his own goodbye. Consider this help to find closure. When he walked out of Donnas house and you stayed for your friend it will be the last time both of you saw him. Time is complicated and he was left to be a raging and tired man. Loss changes even the best of us.

I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault. All of this needed to happen to lead him into a new adventure. Soon he will changed his face again and I will meet him at a fixed point in time. I believe this is a thank you for being his friend when I couldn’t yet and couldn’t anymore be there.

You, (y/n), will forever be remembered. No one who ever meets the doctor will not know your name. You taught him so much and made him the man who could face armies to protect his friends and family. You are the woman who showed him both the strength and heartbreak of loving unconditionally.

You are remembered.

Always. River Song


End file.
